While .alpha.,.alpha.'-dithiobis(.beta.-arylacrylic acids) are known, their utilization in therapeutics is quite rare. The compounds employed in the present invention are most commonly prepared by the procedures of E. Campaigne and R. Cline, J. Org. Chem. 21, 32 (1956) by oxidation of the corresponding .alpha.-mercapto-.beta.-arylacrylic acids. Haskel et al., J. Med. Chem. 13, 697 (1970) has prepared and tested .alpha.,.alpha.'-dithiobis[.beta.-(2-thienyl)acrylic acid] and .alpha.,.alpha.'-dithiobis[.beta.-(2-chlorophenyl)acrylic acid] for neuraminidase inhibition activity. The use of the .alpha.-mercapto-.beta.-arylacrylic acids in combatting heavy metal poisoning, in testing hypertension, and in serum and tissue zinc concentration enhancement is disclosed in copending U.S. application Ser. No. 892,187, filed Mar. 31, 1978, allowed Jan. 15, 1979, to be issued Sept. 25, 1979, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,653 issued Dec. 19, 1978, and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,718 issued Nov. 7, 1978, respectively. No references more pertinent that those are known to the applicants.